Yugioh Gx Half
by Dan-Chan Haru-San
Summary: Ranma Half mix. When Chazz Princeton is doused with cold water, he becomes a really great looking girl. When doused with hot water, he turns back. How will he cope with this?
1. What The Hell?

**A/N:**

I'm not usually a yaoi shipper, but I've come to really love this pairing. And you might not consider it yaoi because in this story, Chazz is really a girl . Anyway, hope you enjoy my rambling, or this rather bland story.

**Ch 1. What the hell?**

"Get the hell away from me you twats!" scorched the angry voice of none other than Chazz Princeton. He heard giggling behind him as he ran and rolled his eyes. 'Those stupid-ass slackers…'

"Come on Chazz, let's duel! Dueling, dueling, dueling!" was the obnoxious voice heard belonging to none other than the revered Jaden Yuki.

"Oh my fucking god. Just shut UP!" Chazz yelled furiously. He **HAD** to lose them. He just **HAD **to!

It was a relatively nice day out, but then again, no day was nice for Chazz. He always thought every day was the worst day of his life. That's just how mental he is. Anyway, if you're wondering how Chazz got here, it's not a very long story. Jaden had been asking Chazz for a duel, and he was obviously avoiding the brunette. Jaden and Syrus are in pursuit of Chazz now. Poor Princeton kid… he can't keep the slackers away…

The former obelisk turned a corner looking back at them snickering. A second ago he was staring at Jaden and Syrus, but now he was staring into an infinite void of darkness. His vision was very blurred. He could hear, feel, smell, and see – absolutely nothing. It wasn't long before Chazz realized he was knocked unconscious. Chazz lay at the foot of a tree.

Jaden and Syrus halted at the site of his mangled body. "Chazz?" Jaden bent lower toward him. "Chazz-a-roooo?" Jaden poked him intently.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, Jaden…" the short blue-haired boy Syrus stated. "He wants us to leave him alone anyway and –" Syrus' words were tuned out, said in vain. Jaden continuously poked Chazz hoping for some sort of response. Nothing. He groaned.

"Syrus, he doesn't look all too good." Jaden said in a worried fashion. Indeed, Chazz' face was completely pale white. "Let's take him to the infirmary."

"Let's hurry up Jaden, look at those clouds!" Syrus shrieked. "Come on!" He said running ahead, leaving Jaden behind to deal with Chazz. And Syrus was right. The sky looked pitch black when it was sunny and bright a few minutes ago. "Strange."

--------------------------------------------

"What… where am I…?" He blinked his eyes open to vaguely make out a few figures standing before him. "Why am I in the infirmary…?" Chazz was so confused. He slid his butt up against a pillow and looked forward. "Jaden!" He snapped.

"Yes Chazzy?" He chimed. And how the hell was that NOT going to piss Chazz off?

"You little ass! Where am I? What'd you do? All I remember was laughing at you idiots and then darkness. What happened, dammit!" Chazz flashed enraged glances at him and Syrus who were hovering over him like bees over a flower. "Give me some fucking breathing space too, you shmucks!" He spat at them. They moved back wearily.

"Calm down, Chazz. You're in the infirmary – and I didn't do anything except carry you back to the academy. And you're fine – but you ran into a tree and were sort of knocked out cold." Chazz quickly glanced out a nearby window. It was pouring rain – a monsoon!

"Oh…" was all he could manage to say bunching up the bed sheets in his hand. He stole the peering eyes of Bastion, Zane, Atticus, and Alexis who had apparently been there as well. "Now why don't you BONEHEADS, and Alexis, leave me alone!" He crossed his arms snorting. It wasn't long before everybody evacuated the room – or that's how it seemed. Under the pain and suffering, the dark sky raining down droplets of tears, Chazz sighed a long, meaningful sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Did it really happen? Was I carried back to Duel Academy by… Jaden Yuki? Of All people!' It was two days after the incident and Chazz was contemplating on what had really happened. It wasn't a very important matter, but what was important, was that he had a test in Banner's class on some sort of alchemy. "-Shit." He pulled on his usual attire and gave himself a long hard scowl in the mirror. He sighed again. Picking up his alchemy textbook, Chazz was off to class.

"Good morning, Chazz." Professor Banner cheerily said petting his purring cat pharaoh. Chazz scoffed and stormed off to his seat. Chazz was tormented by the stupid happy expression on Banner's face. Jaden entered the room late, and that expression was completely forgotten at set time. "Now class, as you know, today is the Alchemy test. If you studied, you should do well." Half of the room groaned, a portion of those belonging to the Sliphers. The bespectacled professor continued on, "And if you didn't study, you're sure to bomb it." More groans.

A hand was thrown into the air quite suddenly. "Yes, Chazz, what is it?" Banner asked noticing his hand rose in the air.

"…Can I use the lavatory?" Chazz managed to say. He needed an excuse to get the fuck out of there. Banner sternly looked at him and then finally said,

"Ok Chazz. But hurry it up."

"Thanks Retar- I mean Banner. Heh!" Chazz bolted out of the room, in spite of feeling a little guilty. He ran through many different corridors, left, right, down stairs. He even ran into and knocked over a girl on his way. It was Jasmine.

"Ahhh…Jasmine…!" Chazz' face was completely flushed. His cheeks were drowned in a crimson red color, and his brow embedded with sweat. He lay on top of Jasmine, his face only millimeters away from hers. He noticed her eyes slant, and Chazz backed off. He got up and helped her up, saying in the process, "Jasmine I… I'm sorry, I can explain…", thus resounding in a nice hard smack on the side of the face. She walked off giddily as Chazz rubbed the red hank mark on his cheek. "Oh fuck it." He scoffed at himself, and kicked a wall. Chazz was furious. "This place, these people – I can't deal with the damn tension! And I can't stand that little man-whore Jaden!" Chazz groaned annoyed. His quick pace was now a run, and he made his way to the exit. "Goodbye Duel Academy!" He shouted, pulling himself out into the rain. He just ran, and ran, and ran… His eyes were closed. He could do nothing but run. Chazz had to run far away from the academy, and swim off into the ocean. Duel Academy was making Chazz's life a melodramatic soap opera – and he was the one put in misery. Chazz had suddenly tripped on a twig and landed on the ground with a harsh thud. He shrieked in pain as he lay crippled in murky dirt and watery dirt. "Why me… Why me…" He pounded his fist to the ground. A shining light surrounded Chazz's body as soon as a droplet of rain hit his tear-stained face. Something was happening to him. But he had no idea – he drifted off to sleep, hoping the pain would just go the hell away. Mud. Blood. Tears. Nothingness.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was the day after the test, night rather, and Banner had Chazz failed. As if it mattered. He still lay, fast asleep, in the cornucopia of imagination within his mind. He wasn't lying in the mud anymore, rather in a bed in the infirmary – once again. However, he was still sleeping, and had no idea what had happened to him. His face still filthy and impure with mud and tear stains. His eyes slowly creaked open. Nobody had been there. "Damn it, my attempt at leaving has failed…" he hung his head. His hair fell as his head did. Chazz didn't realize anything. "Hmph." He started up his shower. He knew he was writhed with mud – he looked like a walking shit monster! Not a problem – for a shower would fix that. He pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants, boxers, and shoes, until he was completely nude. He walked into the bathroom, and opened his eyes to his body in the mirror. All that followed was an ear-piercing scream, and nothing more. "What… what happened to my voice? And – " he looked in the mirror once again, his eyes expanding. His voice had been completely changed, it was now much more girly and high-pitched. "Holy…" He was looking in the mirror again. First he noticed his hair had grown longer and straightened. His eyes looked relatively the same, though. Then he averted his gaze down to his chest. "Wh…What! I have fucking boobs?" blushing at himself at the sight of **his **two large breasts, he looked down and screamed again. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME! All I did was take a damn nap and… Crap!" He, I mean, SHE stated. Then he realized. 'Oh shit! I don't look like Chazz Princeton anymore! They'll definitely get suspicious… I better think of something.' It wasn't long before he realized the water had still been running, and his bathroom became smothered in steam. "This day just couldn't get worse…" he said, groaning. He had no idea how he was actually turned into a girl, and it was probable he might not ever. But what mattered now was, he was sure to have boys hit on him – and Chazz Princeton was NOT a queer! Well, technically he was a girl now, but that's beside the point. He would also have to pass the selection exams. AGAIN. 'Crap, I have to change my deck! If they realize my deck is, well, mine, then they'll find out the truth! This sucks!' He grimaced. Hopefully being a girl wouldn't be too bad, if he knew HOW to be a girl. And that was still the least of his worries. "I can't believe I have such a sexy ass and big breasts… jeez, I'm a boy, boy's would die to have this! I just hope I don't get any lip or ANYTHING from Jaden or I might murder him." 'Hey Chazz, that's a great idea!' He smiled, stepping into the shower, feeling the warmth of the shower water trickle down from his face to his chest, and down to his feet. The next day would be one of the greatest challenges Chazz would have to face head on – even if he didn't want to.

**Author's Note:**

Ok, I know it sucked, I know. But bare with me folks. I can't write. Well, please review anyhow, constructive criticism is well accepted, thanks. 


	2. Um Atticus?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, Ranma ½, or any of the characters in between. (I'm only doing this once)

**Ch 2. Um…Atticus?**

**Dear Diary,**

**Oh shit! Now what am I doing? A diary? Come on Chazz… Oh wait, I'm a girl now… girls keep diaries! As I was saying, that was the weirdest thing to have happened to me yesterday. I feel the need to punch and kick Jaden various times in the crotch. I hope nobody finds out my secret.**

**- Chazz**

_'Oh, that's right! Aw shit… My name! Hmm… What's a girl name? Chazzalena? Chazzmantha? Chazzphanie?'_ He quarreled with his own mind. "Shit, shit, shit!" He pounded his fist against his pillow. "What the hell am I going to name myself now that I'm a – " At the peak of Chazz's statement, his door flew open revealing a boy with a Hawaiian shirt carrying some sort of guitar.

"-Girl?" the boy finished Chazz's sentence, placing a hand on the wall to support him.

"Atticus? How did you? But? … Huh?" Was all Chazz could stutter. He quickly bunched up the sheets and covered himself up. "You perverted asshole!" When Atticus came to sit down next to him, he quickly slapped him.

"Poor Chazz… How'd this happen?" Atticus questioned glancing toward his chest. He whistled. "You got some serious breasts there, Chazzy! All the boys are gonna be over you like butter over bread! Mind if I… take a closer look?" Atticus smirked.

Something, just something inside Chazz, made him want to throw his duel disk at his head. "Back off you, peppy-happy retarded banjo playing pervert!" Chazz attempted to further push himself backward, but in vain. He had been wearing a night gown he borrowed from Alexis, and realized it was damn tight – especially at the top. _'Wow!'_ Chazz thought, _'I have bigger boobs than Alexis! Hehehehe.'_ Then he noticed Atticus frowning after he screamed at him.

"You know, Chazzy… That nightgown is Alexis'. Why doesn't it fit you really? I wonder…" Atticus smirked gawking over Chazz's chest. Atticus seductively walked toward Chazz.

"I'm warning you, you pervert! Another step and I'll cut off your happy place!" Chazz shrieked. Atticus stopped moving.

"Why Chazz…your voice is so high-pitched and attractive now…" Atticus chimed. "So… Sexy." Atticus stopped abruptly, sweat forming – he completely paused, noticing Chazz's pent up rage. "Fuck! I'll be going, sweetie. Call me!" He smirked and blew a fake kiss to Chazz leaving the room.

"That gay perverted peppy-happy banjo playing retarded breast-obsessing queer is going fucking DOWN!" Chazz screamed, so loudly he thought the whole of Duel Academy heard him! But hell did he care. Chazz grabbed a sack, and was headed for Atticus room. He knocked on the door suddenly. "Oh Atti?" Chazz was already on the verge of vomiting. But still, this was his only chance.

He brightened up. "Is that you, Chazzy?" he smiled opening the door quite suddenly, welcoming him in.

"Yeah it is! Gotcha, Atticus. You stupid homophobe." Chazz revealed the sack he was holding behind his back and thrust it over his head. Once it covered Atticus, he tied it up. Atticus squealed inside. "Shut up! If anyone hears you, you're dead shit." He stopped squirming and hoped for the best.

Chazz reluctantly dragged the sack across the room to the window. "Excellent… the pool!" He grinned. "Bye-bye 'Atti'!" He laughed tossing the sack out the window. He clapped his hands together. Well that takes care of that! Chazz silently ran back to his room, hoping nobody saw him. "Well that takes care of him. Now to get my deck together."

Atticus fell. Fell. Fall. Fallen. He splashed into the pool, the crystal beads of water forming around him. It was cold. Suddenly, Atticus' body glowed the same as it did Chazz – and he was going through a transformation. He broke out of the sack and swam to the edge of the pool, getting out there. Atticus had no idea what had happened until he got out, and realized he was barely 2 feet tall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, sir! My name is Ranma!" A girl with long black hair stated cheerfully. She was wearing a mini jean-skirt, and a white blouse with flowers on it from Alexis. When the chancellor wasn't looking, she scowled. The girl was Chazz. "I'm here for the entrance exams."

"Very well, Ranma. Follow me please." Chancellor Sheppard ordered in his low raspy voice.

"This is it Chazz." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Chancellor Sheppard replied. "I could've sworn you said something."

"No sir. I didn't." And Chazz decided to keep his trap shut. That was a close call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I activate Raijeki! It destroys all of your monsters!" The proctors Penguin Soldier, Archfiend Soldier, and Insect Knight were vanquished into floating particles of nothing. "Now, I attack you directly, wiping out your remaining life points! Go, Cyber-Tech Alligator! Pulverize that swine!" Chazz shouted pointing toward him. His life point counter went to zero. The duel was over.

"Nice job, Ranma. But I'm putting you in Slipher. Have a great rest of your day, miss." He walked off and Chazz fumed.

"SLIPHER! I beat the SHIT out of the proctor! Damn Sheppard." Then he remembered – Jaden and Syrus. "Oh no… No way! I refuse to share a dorm with those pricks! God damnit!" He was in a rage. As usual."This sucks!" It wasn't before long when he stumbled into them in the hall, and they came to a shrieking stop in front of Chazz. He put his hands on his hips.

Jaden blushed insanely. He looked her up and down. "Wow… Are you new? Umm. Ranma is it?" He grinned that twofaced grin. Oh how it pissed him off.

"Yeah… that's me." He hissed quickly. "Just so you know we have to share a dorm, thanks to fucking Sheppard." Chazz sighed and quickly narrowed his eyes again. Jaden and Syrus were so red he couldn't tell their faces from a freshly picked apple.

"You can sleep in my bed, Ranma!" Syrus squeaked.

"No Ranma, with me, I insist." Jaden returned, grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Chazz smacked Jaden's hand in disgust. "And I'll decide later on. I'll be going now." He brushed past the two boys and left quickly and without haste._ 'Oh fuck no. I am NOT sleeping with Jaden, Syrus, or grilled-cheese boy! My life is just one problem after another! This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this SUCKS!'_ He turned a corner, and headed to the lunchroom. Jaden and Syrus would be headed there but he'd just have to avoid them. And to his surprise, he walked into the lunchroom and everything went silent. The girls were muttering things he couldn't hear and the boys were blushing wildly and gawking. Instantly, a mob of boys rushed over to him.

"Oh hello, my name is Koga!"

"I'm Bankotsu! Will you be my girlfriend?" Holy fuck. Chazz was in the center of a mob of a bunch of crazy buffoons who were interested in his breasts and ass.

_'Perverts…'_ he thought. Apparently it was out loud, but unheard. "Oh, no sorry…please excuse me! But my name is Cha- err…Ranma, if you must know." Chazz sort of smiled at them and winked, turning about face to find a lunch table. It wasn't before long before the controversial 'she winked at me!' war. Chazz scoffed. He sat down and stared at his food.

"Hey Ranma." Came the alluring voice of Jaden. "Mind if we join you?" Chazz WANTED to kicks him in the balls or cut his head off, but for some reason, he didn't. He was more mellow and for some reason… he WANTED Jaden to sit there.

"Sure…" Chazz calmly said, smiling weakly. The two of them talked for a while, even when everyone else had got up and left the lunchroom. Chazz was really enjoying himself. Wait… replay that last statement. Chazz was really enjoying himself? That's so… un-Chazzish. Jaden was also having a great time with Ranma – I mean, Chazz. The two really had something going on. _'I have to get out of here now, I think I'm losing my nerve! I don't like Jaden. I hope…What the hell am I thinking! I HATE HIM!'_ Chazz thought. "Jaden I… I have to go, thanks so much for the chat." Chazz ran off quickly. What he said to Jaden just now was pretty much killing him. As he ran, he heard Jaden's voice trailing off, 'Wait, I'll walk you back to the dorm!' but he ignored it. "I need to take a shower to get my head straight…" Chazz opened the door to his room and walked into the bathroom. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Chazz screamed an ear-piercing scream when he saw what was in his bathroom. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU PORKER!" Chazz yelled again, kicking it. The shower had been running for some reason, and it just so happened it was kicked into the shower. Suddenly, the black little pig he saw before, wasnot there.Now revealed a naked boy – Atticus. Chazz had no idea what to do, except hang his mouth wide open and try to contain himself.

**Authors Note:**

Well there you have it – second installment of my story. Still sucks, I know. So yeah… you still could read it. Thanks! Reviews make me happy, no reviews make me sad.


End file.
